


Dean's Little Problem

by Navajo_Woman



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, M/M, Wing Fucking, Wing Kink
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-15
Updated: 2015-12-15
Packaged: 2018-05-06 23:30:50
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,156
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5434886
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Navajo_Woman/pseuds/Navajo_Woman
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dean had a problem... he wanted to fuck Cas' wings.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Dean's Little Problem

 

Dean had a problem. He knew it was a problem and he had absolutely no idea how to solve it.

He really wanted to fuck Cas’ wings.

He and Cas weren’t even, well, having that kind of relationship yet. Dean wanted to, but he just couldn’t find the words to say how he felt or what he wanted from Cas. They had been through so much over the years, had so many fights and so many times they made up to be friends again, Dean just didn’t know where to start.

He knew he wanted Cas. He had for a while now. Since things had calmed down and they lived in the bunker now, he saw Cas every day. Cas was much more relaxed about his wings now. Dean could see them nearly every day.

Cas looked so beautiful, Dean just wanted him so badly. And those wings… fuck they were magnificent. Dean could just imagine running his dick up into those feathers and what that must feel like. Could he even cum on or in them? Would it ruin them? Dean ached to find out.

Finally, one day, Dean ran into Cas just coming out of the shower. His hair was wet and standing up in that way it had, Cas didn’t have a shirt on and his chest was so inviting, and his wings were glistening and dripping water. Dean just couldn’t take it anymore.

 

“Uh, Cas, man, Uh, I need to talk to you.”

 

Cas cocked his head to the side in that endearing way he had.

“Oh course, Dean. What can I do for you?”

 

Dean looked at the floor. “Look, Cas, there is no easy way to say this. Uh, I have, uh, feelings for you.”

 

Cas smiled and said, “I have feelings for you too, Dean.”

 

“Fuck! Cas, I think I’m in love with you. I want to…”

And with that, Dean shoved Cas against the wall and kissed him, fiercely. He pressed his lips hard against the angel’s, forcing his tongue into Cas’ mouth. He found Cas’ tongue and when they touched, it was electric.

Dean grabbed the back of Cas’ neck and pulled him even closer. He ran his teeth along Cas’ bottom lip and sucked it into his mouth. But then he realized, Cas was kissing him back.

They rutted up against each other for a moment or two, each feeling the other’s hard cock through the material of their jeans. Then Dean roughly grabbed Cas’ arm and pulled him to Dean’s room.

Once there, it was a flurry of clothes flying everywhere and then two naked men falling onto a memory foam mattress. Dean was kissing Cas down his throat and nipping with his teeth. He paused at the junction where Cas’ neck became his shoulder and bit down, eliciting a gasp from Cas. Dean then sucked a mark onto Cas that would be there for days.

Cas’ breath was short and he was making the prettiest sound in his throat. Dean was positive he had never heard the angel make that sound before. He worked his way to Cas’ nipples and bit them too. He sucked on them like they would give him sustenance. And maybe they would.

Dean was out of his element but he was just doing what came to him and what seemed to make Cas moan the loudest. He got lube and lubed up his fingers, then pushed one into Cas’ tight hole. Cas was whimpering and pushed back on the finger. Dean took this for a good sign and put another finger in Cas.

Cas fucked himself on Dean’s fingers and Dean was getting to the point where it was fuck Cas or explode. He positioned himself on top of Cas, pulled Cas’ legs up onto his shoulders and just pushed the head of his cock to that impossibly tight, small hole.

Cas whispered, “Fuck me, Dean. Fuck me now.”

That hole just opened up for Dean like a flower. Dean was amazed to see his cock just disappear inside of Cas. It slid in and Cas’ hole opened up and accepted him and it felt… like Dean had just been the first human to discover sex. It was amazing, incredible. It was so hot and tight inside of Cas, Dean felt like he could lose his mind it felt so good.

He pulled back and plunged in again, over and over. Cas was gasping and moaning and making that sound. Dean discovered to his surprise that he was saying, “Oh fuck, Cas. Fuck this is so good. It’s so good, god, Cas. Cas.”

He could feel it was close. His balls tightened and he felt heat in his belly. He increased his speed and let it roll over him, like a sudden summer storm. It blew him away.

He lay on Cas, trying to catch his breath. He felt stickiness between them and knew Cas had come, too. But then, he heard them. Cas’ wings fluttered and spread. Dean lifted his head and watched them unfurl, until they filled the room and beyond.

“Cas, Can I, uh, can I touch your wings?”

 

Cas smiled and said, “I know what you want, Dean.”

 

Dean was shocked. “How could you know?”

 

Cas just said, “I could sense your need for days now. Lay flat on your back, Dean.”

 

Dean did as Cas said. The next thing he knew, his cock was being brushed by what seemed like thousands of soft butterflies. He got hard immediately. The feathers of one wing were caressing his cock in a way that was indescribable. They moved up and down the shaft of his cock and provided pressure but Dean had no idea how.

Dean shoved up into the wing, he couldn’t help himself. He needed more, just… more. The feathers wrapped around his cock and actually began to jack him off. It was as if he were being masturbated by flowers or something. He reached out and grabbed feathers and pulled them closer to him. He fisted Cas’ wings and worried that he would hurt Cas, but decided Cas would tell him if he was.

He could feel himself close to coming.

“Cas, I’m going to cum. Is it okay if I…?”

Cas just increased the pressure on Dean’s cock and Dean shot string after string of cum into those beautiful feathers. He groaned and whimpered at the feeling.

Then he lay in Cas’ arms, completely blown. His bones felt like rubber and his cock was leaking onto his leg.

“My god, Cas, that was… incredible. I don’t know which is better, fucking you in your ass or in your wings. Actually, that’s not true. I would rather be in your ass anytime, but the wings… that’s a good second.

Why the hell had he waited so long? It didn’t really matter anymore, Dean decided. He had Cas now and that was all that mattered.

 


End file.
